


The Girl In My ASL Class

by Stressedbuthappy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedbuthappy/pseuds/Stressedbuthappy
Summary: Just a quick little spat of writing based off of a girl I know
Kudos: 3





	The Girl In My ASL Class

Have you ever loved someone so much, with all of your heart. Not romantically or sexually but just such an ultimate love for this person that sometimes you simple can't focus on anything but them. 

When there smell can overwhelm your senses, stop your heart and start it again without even trying. When you can't help but block everything out and just live in the world that their scent has created, wanting to just curl up in their soul and it wouldn't even matter if you withered away. 

Your love surrounds you both but it's only visible to you and only you can feel this intense feeling that no words could ever describe. 

But that's okay. 

Because with love this strong you really only need one person to feel it...


End file.
